


Coincidence

by fragilecryptic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex in the Library, have my shit fic you sluts, i wrote this at 2am, just ya know college stuff, kind of implied sex, no read throughs we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecryptic/pseuds/fragilecryptic
Summary: It was all a coincidence, really. Fitzroy and Agro just happened to be in the most secluded part of the library at the same time. And they both just happened to have their shirts undone for unrelated reasons. And their hair just happened to be messy beforehand. The fact that they were coming out of the library at the same time was completely coincidental. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Coincidence

It was all a coincidence, really. Fitzroy and Agro just happened to be in the most secluded part of the library at the same time. And they both just happened to have their shirts undone for unrelated reasons. And their hair just happened to be messy beforehand. The fact that they were coming out of the library at the same time was completely coincidental. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.  
“I swear to god, you’re going to kill me one day,” Fitzroy said pointedly at Agro, who was quietly chuckling to himself. Fitzroy did a quick glance around before walking out in the hall as nonchalantly as he could. Argo quickly followed, still trying to button up his shirt. But before he could finish he found himself looking at a familiar shadow.  
“Oh! Firby! What are you doing here?” Argo asked, trying to stay as cool as possible.  
“I was, returning dis book,” the firbolg held up the book Berries and How to Use Them which Argo vaguely remembered Firby reading the other day.  
“Oh, me and Fitzroy here were just, um,” Agro frantically tried to think of something, anything, that would explain this…. coincidence.  
“Working on a school project,” Fitzroy said helpfully, “We just had to look through some of those old books to...learn...stuff.” The air seemed to stand still as the Firbolg stood there and proceeded what Fitzroy just said.  
“Hmm,” Firby looked them over and squinted, “were you guys...porking….it?”Argo and Fitzroy went bright red.  
“I’m sorry?” Fitzroy tried to keep calm and not sprint down the hall like he wanted to.  
“Were you two getting nasty in the library?” The firbolg stayed resolute in the statement just as he has the first time he said.  
“Are you asking if me and Fitzroy had sex in the library?” Argo asked, swallowing back laughter.  
“Yes.”  
“What would make you ask that firbolg friend?” Fitzroy was losing at keeping the nervous tone out of his voice.  
“You guys look like you just had sex in the back of the library,” said a distinct voice behind them.  
“Oh, Rainer!” Fitzroy laughed nervously.  
“I was just asking them about it!” said the Firbolg.  
“So, did you guys bone each other or what?” Rainer said when a mischievous grin.  
“I-I don’t even know where you're getting that idea from!” Argo exclaimed, “we’re just coming out of the library!”  
“Why are you wearing Fitzroy’s shirt then?” Rainer pointed around the half buttoned shirt Argo was wearing and sure enough, it was Fitzroy’s.  
“I just spilled some peppers on me at breakfast and Fitzroy here was nice enough to lend me a shirt,” Argo said.  
“Right,” said Rainer, still eyeing him suspiciously.  
“And out of all the places to have sex, why would we chose the library, I mean we have dorm room,” Fitzroy retorted.  
“People sex in the library all the time,” Rainer said nonchalantly.  
“What?” Agro and Fitzroy said in unison.  
“I did not know dis,” Firbolg said, sounding somewhat surprised.  
“Oh, yeah, like a more than you would think,” Rainer acted like she was chatting about the weather instead of sex.  
“Do I even want to know why you know that?” Fitzroy asked.  
“You can accidentally walk into a lot in this school.” Rainer shivered as if she had a chilling flashback.  
“Well, me and Argo specifically have no reason to have sex in the library,” Fitzroy said.  
“Yeah, we just happened to be walking out of the library at the same time,” Agro added.  
“Ah, coincidence,” Firbolg said.  
“Ay, yeah, this is all just a coincidence,” confirmed Argo.  
Rainer looked at them suspiciously then sighed. “Well, I’m gonna go check out some books, I’ll talk to you guys later.”  
“And I will see you in our dorm room,” Firbolg seconded before walking into the library. Argo winks at Fitzroy before turning and walking to his class.  
Fitzroy begins to turn in the direction of his class, but then he turns back to Rainer who was barely entering the library, “Rainer, can I ask you a completely unrelated question?”  
“Totally.”  
“The school can’t like, kick me out for having sex with my sidekick, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen, I got this idea at 1am, got done writing it at like 2am. No I have not read through it. Does it make sense probably not but here we are.


End file.
